Ordon Catfish
Ordon Catfish are a species of Fish from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. They resemble Europe's wels catfish with a spiral side pattern similar to that of a Hylian Pike. Hena's brother Coro caught one with a Sinking Lure. Hena tells Link that Coro is a cheater when he examines the picture. The Ordon Catfish will bite often on the swimming lure, one of the default lures at the Fishing Hole. Ordon Catfish are not the strongest fighters, and will never leap from the water to escape. When Link catches one while Hena is in the canoe, she tells him that she thinks they are cute, but slimy. She informs Link that not many people fish for them and she begs him to release it. Though they do not center in any specific areas of the Fishing Hole, large ones can be caught south of the arch in the center of the pond. They are a large fish, maxing out at around 25 inches. If bobber fishing, Link can catch them with Bee Larva. Bee Larva can be acquired if Link buys them from Sera's Sundries or if Link shoots down the Hylian Hornet nest and scoops up the remains. Some easily accessible areas to catch them in Ordon Village are on the small ridge near where Link found the first monkey and the deep area at the point where the stream enters the village. Link can also catch them in the main pool of the stream, off of either the dock or land. Another easy spot to catch them at is the deep area connected to Faron Spring. They are usually in the same holes as Greengills, so Link may need to pull his bait out of the water several times before one goes for it. It can also be found in the pool with multiple stone pillars in the Sacred Grove. They swim like an eel, and may be mistaken for a Hylian Loach. Link can tell the two apart by the distinct redness of the loach's tail. For some added realism, the Ordon Catfish is probably modeled after the Namazu, which is a giant catfish that is said to cause earthquakes in Japanese mythology. Theory Hena's Odd Behavior Though Hena says she thinks it is cute, she will insist Link release it. One likely reason for her behavior is that Ordon Catfish reminds her of her brother Coro (who Hena has a low opinion of due to his use of a Sinking Lure and the fact she perceives him as a lazy and useless) as he caught Ordon Catfish illegally using a Sinking Lure (as shown the picture in Hena's cabin). Thus while she may find the fish to be cute, it also reminds her of her brother whom she dislikes. Also it was his use of a Sinking Lure to catch one that likely lead to Hena's low opinion of him in the first place. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Ordon Catfish appear as a Food item for Companion Fairies and is classified as a Fish-based food. Like all food items, there are 3 different grades: Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Food Grade Level *''Bronze Food - Ordon Catfish *''Silver Food'' - Tasty Ordon Catfish *''Gold Food'' - Delicious Ordon Catfish See also * Fish Journal * Colossal Catfish Category:Fish Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:Fairy Foods